He Had Won
by red panda with black wings
Summary: In the beginning, third year, he had stolen it. at the end, after Graduation, he had won. And it infuriated her to no end. Oneshot, RosexScorpius


**To make this clear, this starts off in third year. So... yeah.**

Rose Weasley ran, tears streaming down her face, to the Girls' dormitories.

Lily, who was reading on her bed, glanced up with a friendly smile. "Hey, Ro-" She caught sight of Rose's face. her expression turned from welcoming to concern.

"What's wrong?" She took a deep, shuddering breath.

"He, he stole it," she stammered. Lily was on her feet in an instant, standing in front of her.

"Who stole what?" she asked, mind racing.

"Malfoy, he stole it!" Lily questioned her further, but she refused to answer. After a few days, she gave up.

She didn't find out until many years later.

* * *

"Graduation draws nearer and nearer," she said peacefully, leaning back comfortably against the couch in the Head dormitories.

Scorpius Malfoy, seated next to her, grinned in agreement. "Indeed it does," he said. His voice grew more thoughtful. "It's an odd concept to comprehend. We've built our lives around Hogwarts, and here we're about to leave its doors, forevermore. "

Rose smiled cheekily. "Unless, of course, you're held back, Malfoy, as I've always suspected you would," she teased, "but look on the bright side. If you do, you'll always have Charlotte for company."

He grimaced. Charlotte Fallows, a sixth year Prefect, had been infatuated with him ever since fourth year. She pursued him in a way that bordered on stalker-ish.

"Good Lord, that would be torture," he grumbled. He shifted in his seat. "God knows she'd be all too happy to have me in her year. Of course, though, the idea of a Malfoy getting held back is absurd, so I shouldn't have to worry."

"Charlotte will be heart-broken," she said dryly.

"Do you remember how we hated each other in first year?" He said abruptly. She threw him a puzzled glance before complying.

"Of course. I always wondered how someone could be so horrid."

Sticking his nose up in the air, Scorpius replied in a pompous voice, "But of course. Us Malfoys have a reputation to uphold. We would never lower ourselves so low as to be civil to such common-folks as you."

She shoved him playfully. "Watch who you call common-folk, Malfoy, or I may just have to hex you." He raised his hands in submission.

"Seriously, though, It's always seemed kind of...weird to me, the way that it was Binns who stopped our quarreling."

She snorted. "I don't think quarreling quite describes what we did."

"Agreed."

Companionable silence, each contemplating their unexpected friendship.

Rose felt an impulse. It wasn't planned, for even if she had, she doubted she would have been able to muster up the courage, were it not for that impulse.

"I never did forgive you, you know," she said hesitantly. His brow furrowed.

"For the things I said back in first year?"

"No. For what you stole." He frowned, confused.

"And what is it that I stole?" he asked. She took a deep breath. "You stole my first kiss." she stated, and lowered her eyes.

Silence.

Then, she laughed. As he stared at her in bewilderment, she laughed hysterically, clutching her sides.

"Yo-you see," she gasped, "I always expected it to be all romantic and whatnot, but then, when it happened, you all but launched yourself at me!" She seemed to find this hilarious.

Scorpius just shook his head in amusement. "Of course, you'll have to put into account that I wasn't the subtlest bloke at that point."

"Oh, I don't know," she said cheerfully. "Compared to the rest of us, you were quite subtle. It made you seem, almost, mysterious. The rest of us were somewhat afraid of you, to an extent."

A small smile graced his lips. "You were afraid of me?"

She elbowed him. "Shove it, Malfoy. tell anyone I said it, and you won't be able to tell your right from your left for a week."

He snickered. "Never changed, Rose, never changed."

"Hmph."

* * *

Graduation was over. The display of magic had been spectacular. Depending on each students' best subject, a brilliant sign had appeared above their head. For Rose, it had been a golden plant, for Herbology. For Scorpius, two wands crossed, for DADA. After that, the ceremony had taken place.

Rose exhaled. It had been a long night, and she was currently resting against one of the trees in front of the lake.

"Herbology?" A voice asked next to her.

She jumped. "Good God, Malfoy! scare the living daylights out of me, why don't you!"

"Fine, fine. But, really. Herbology, Rose?" She blushed slightly.

"It was easy for me, alright? And I'd like to point out, who was that had straight O's for her OWLS? That would be me."

He scowled. "I only got one E." She smiled smugly.

"I still won," she said triumphantly.

For a moment, a small smirk appeared on his face, as if an idea had formed. then, it was gone.

"Yep, you won, Rose. But, I will get my revenge. And _soon._"

She regarded him suspiciously. "I don't trust you, Malfoy."

He chuckled. "Perhaps not, but let's move on. Allow me to ask the expected question: Where are you going after this?"

She eyed him for a moment, clearly uneasy of his change of subject. then, she shrugged. "The Magical creatures department."

He raised an eyebrow. "Truly? I've never found you to be one to enjoy working with beasts."

"Actually, it's quite fascinating. You'd be surprised. Now, what about you?"

He shuffled his feet. "Aurorship Training."

"Ah. Going for the typical route, aren't you?" He glowered at her.

She yawned. "I'd better be off. It's getting late."

She had just started to leave when she heard him say her name.

"Rose."

She turned to find Scorpius' face mere inches from her's. She blinked in a stupor. His scent was intoxicating, immobilizing her. Before she could react, he pressed his forehead against hers, grey eyes boring into hers.

There. Absentmindedly, she noticed that small spark of mischief she had spotted earlier.

He pressed his lips to hers. Sparks, as cliche as they were, exploded throughout her.

Just as soon as he was there, he wasn't, walking off.

She stood there, staring blankly off until she regained a coherent thought process.

She cursed.

"Damn you, Malfoy!" She shouted after him. He glanced back, a smirk on his face.

"And the same to you, Rose dear," he called over his shoulder.

He was gone. and he had won.

* * *

**Blah. I just sort of churned this out. I'm addicted to RosexScorpius, so i decided to make one of my own. Cookies to all reviewers!**

**Doctor Pepper  
**


End file.
